Many businesses and organizations may utilize services (e.g., software applications) that may be provided by one or more providers that may offer user interfaces (UIs) for accessing applications that may be customized for a particular user. Providers may find it desirable to provide a system and techniques that makes it easier for developers and other users to create and use these services and UIs.